deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Spy tournament qualifyers round 5: astrotorical vs Lachlan blake
Four spies have passed the test and are going to the semi-finals. their opponents are now rotting in graveyards. Now, astrotorical faces off with lachlan blake. Who will be the victor, the founding father or the young blood? You will decide! Astrotorical's weapons: close range: USP 45 mid range: FN P90 long range: MK 12 special purpose rifle. special: N59 napalm grenades. tactics: Quiet and careful. will attempt to become unoticed and outflank enemies at all costs henchman: Rodney McKay(The Brains), Samantha Carter(The Everyman), Pete Latamer(The Brawn), Myka Bearing(The Shot) You may recognise the names, you may not. Im saying it anyway. Rodney (reffered to as McKay) is the brains from Stargate: Atlantis. super smart and somewhat brave. figures out the plan before anything. Sam (reffered to as Carter) is the everyman from Stargate: SG-1. she basically is a combination of the Brains, the Brawn and the Shot. Pete is the brawns behind the team at Warehouse 13. has not read the manual. Techniqually an ex-secret service agent. still works for them, under the WH13 department. Myka (pronounced My-Ka, litterally) is the Shot, a marksmen. does everything by the book and when that book is the WH13 Manual, thats saying alot. can take out an evil senting laser shooting door stop from about 100 yards with an extremely inaccurate.. gun.. personality: Logical and tactical. only open fires when in favour of the odds Lachlan Blakes Weapons: long range: Vidhwansak sniper rifle, supressor, thermal sight. Medium range: AA-12 with Frag-12 rounds. Close range: Colt defender Mark 1. (With two tear gas rounds) Special: "The Destroyer" Single shot break-action elephant gun with red dot sight. Personality: Evil for the fun of it, loves doing over the top cartoony-evil things Tactics: Anything suitably evil and over the top, with back up plans. But with a secret underlying plan that is actually level-headed and fool-proof Henchmen: Four suitibally evil henchmen that act like stereotypical henchmen, but are really highly trained operatives. Voting has ended. Astro: file.blue:pngfile.blue:pngfile.blue:pngfile.blue:pngfile.blue:png Lachlan: file.red:pngfile.red:pngfile.red:pngfile.red:pngfile.red:png BATTLE: Rodney, Pete, Myka, Sam, and Astrotorical are entering a hotel, knowing that this is were they are to intercept a another enemy spy group, led by Lachlan Blake, who is also trying ot kill them. As they enter the lobby, Astro is confronted by a man in a trench coat wearing a hat. He asks Astro if he has seen anyone by the name of Reyesrebels, who he is supposed to kill. Astro says that Reyes had been seen in a hospital with his badly injured girlfriend. The stranger thanks Astro, and the latter sees the flash of a submachine gun in the stranger's jacket as he leaves. Astro continues, only to duck behind the reception desk as bullets fly over his head. His team scrambles for cover, but Pete is too slow and is slammed by shells from an Automatic Assault, wielded by one of Lachlan's henchman file.blue:png. The henchman knows he is screwed when he runs out of ammo, and bolts. Too slow, however, as he shot in the head by Myka with a MK 12 file.red:png. Astro's team proceeds through the hotel, as all the guests inhabiting the lobby had fled in terror. As they proceed, they are ambushed again by another henchman, again wielding an AA-12. However, the team was more prepared this time, and the henchman didn't fire a single round before being dispatched by Rodney with a USP file.red:png. That henchman was just a distraction, unfortunetaly for Myka, as she is shot in the chest by an enemy with a Vidhwansak file.blue:png, then retreats to his team. Now down to three members each, the teams engage in a firefight. It doesn't go well for Lachlan, as the accuracy of the P90 brings the downfall of his two henchman. He retreats before getting killed file.red:pngfile.red:png. Astro gives the order for his team to split up to look for Astro. Sam hears a gunshot, and rounds a corner to where she heard it, only to walk into a stinging cloud of tear gas. She drops her P90 in surprise, and is shot by Lachlan's defender file.blue:png. Both Astro and Rodney hear the noise, and go to investigate. They fall for the same trap as Sam, but try to stumble out of the gas. Wearing a mask, Lachlan blasts Rodney a full ten feet backward with his Elephant gun file.blue:png. Astro lunges toward the sound, and he and Lachlan tumble out of the gas, the gun dropped. They begin to fistfight, with Lachlan gaining the upper hand due to the tears in Astro's eyes. As a last ditch effort, Astro stuffs something down Lachlan's shirt, and stumbles back around the corner. Lachlan goes to follow, only to burned to death by the napalm grenade down his shirt file.red:png. Category:Blog posts